Debt Collection
by SilverLastsForever
Summary: “And Haruhi,” He pinned her hands above her head with one hand. With his other he stroked her cheek softly, “I always collect what is owed to me."


**Challenge: Within 24 hours, before midnight on Monday May 25, 2009, write and upload a Kyoya centric oneshot of any genre and any paring of at least 800 words. Coffee must be involved.**

**Words: 1120  
Time Writing: 3 PM to 4:40 PM  
Time Uploaded: 4:50 or so…**

**

* * *

**

The crash of porcelain smashing and the screaming of girls resounded through the hall.

"Oh! Kyoya-sempai!"

That moment, Haruhi Fujioka signed her death warrant. She had spilt coffee on Kyoya Ootari; the vice president, fund manager, and general Shadow King of the Ouran High School Host Club. In the middle of club activities!

It was a normally abnormal day for the Host Club. Upon arrival, Haruhi was met with the club and walked in to a new theme. Today, Tamaki had decided, was sports day. So everyone was dressed in a different sports uniform. Tamaki was a tennis player, the twins, of course, were basketball players, Hunny was a wrestler, Mori was a football player, and Kyoya was a soccer player. Haruhi, was a baseball player, complete with cap and bat.

Haruhi sighed at all of the chaos that was going on around her. The girls here were crazy for jocks.

"Um, Haruhi?" the girl across from her asked, "You look so handsome in that baseball uniform. Have you ever played?"

She smiled,

"No, but it looks like fun. My dad used to be in a work league and I'd go watch games with my mom. She really liked it, so it's kinda neat to be able to wear a uniform."

"Awwww!" The girls at the table chorused.

"Haruhi!" Kyoya called her over.

"Hmm?"

"Please bring us some more coffee, we're out."

Haruhi sighed, _Damn rich people,_ she thought,

"Will you ladies please excuse me?"

"Of course!" her guests chimed.

Haruhi got up from her table and went to get coffee. After pouring some in enough cups for Kyoya and his guests she returned to the club room. She began walking to Kyoya's table when a giggling Hunny ran in front of her. Just as she reached the table, she tripped over him, spilling the hot coffee all over Kyoya and breaking the cups she had brought.

An uproar soon occurred and it was all Haruhi could do to apologize. Tamaki made certain everyone was alright and Hunny tearfully clutched Usa-chan and repeatedly apologized to everyone involved. The clamor was quite loud until Kyoya, red from pain, couldn't take it anymore,

"Enough!"

Everyone immediately went silent.

"I'm in a little pain, but nothing drastic. If you excuse me I'd like to change into a dry outfit."

Standing up, Kyoya starting making his way towards the door.

"Kyoya-sempai, I'm really sorry. Add more to my-"

To everyone's surprise, Kyoya turned around with a smile,

"It's quite alright, Haruhi. No need to worry about it."

Leaving everyone stunned, he left the room.

"He's so cool!" One of the girls squealed bringing everyone back to reality.

* * *

Later, after everyone had left, Haruhi and Kyoya were left for today's cleaning duty. They worked in silence for a while before Haruhi decided that she needed to break the ice.

"Um, Kyoya-sempai?"

He stopped working and looked at her,

"Thanks for letting me off the hook today, it was very nice of you."

He raised an eyebrow and leaned against one of the pillars,  
"You think you're off the hook for that? My audacious little commoner?"

She sighed. She knew Kyoya, despite what he had said earlier, couldn't just forget about something like that. He was probably going to inform her he added it to her tab,  
"I know, I know. What's the new total of my debt?"

"500 thousand and 54 yen."

Haruhi blinked. Did she hear correctly?  
"Ano, Kyoya-sempai, wasn't that my debt before this happened?"

"Yes it was," Kyoya removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes.

"But then," Haruhi was confused, so was she off the hook? "Demo, does that mean I don't owe you anything more?"

Kyoya smirked and walked over to where Haruhi was standing. She was leaning with his hands supporting her on the chair behind her,  
"I thought you knew me better than that, Haruhi."

Haruhi was starting to get uncomfortable. Kyoya smirking was not something she looked forward to and he was close enough to her that she could feel his body heat.

He towered over her and he put his hands on the table behind her, effectively cutting her off from moving away from him. He was inches away from her and Haruhi tried to speak,

"Sempai, what are you-"

"You now have two debts. One is to the club. I have no personal interest in that debt. If you pay or not, you deal with me because of business; no other reason. What you did today, however, was done to me and me alone."

Haruhi was staring blankly up at the dark haired boy hovering so close to her. What was he talking about? Did she have a personal debt to him now?

"The second you spilt coffee on me you signed a contract to pay me back for the damages caused," Kyoya's voice was the same menacingly polite tone he always used. However, something was different and Haruhi was actually a little frightened, something that didn't happen often,

"What do I owe you, Sempai?"

"You owe me this moment."

Before she had realized it, Kyoya had flipped her around so that she was now held against a pillar with his body,

"And Haruhi," He pinned her hands above her head with one hand. With his other he stroked her cheek softly, "I always collect what is owed to me."

Haruhi blinked from the swiftness of his actions and frantically tried to process what had just happened. She was cut off from her thoughts as Kyoya pressed his lips against hers.

Haruhi had never had a real kiss. It was…different. Somehow, she _liked_ the feeling. Kyoya wasted no time in licking her bottom lip, demanding entrance into her mouth. Haruhi opened on pure reaction and Kyoya plunged his tongue into her mouth. Haruhi gasped at the sensation which caused Kyoya to growl and push harder against her. After a minute or so, Kyoya dropped her hands and grabbed her waist. Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck, working on pure instinct. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. This gave him better access to her small frame. He moved his mouth from hers and trailed butterfly kisses up to her earlobe, which he promptly bit. She mewled softly, surprising both of them.

After several minutes of heavy kissing, Kyoya stopped and put a confused Haruhi back on her not-so steady feet.

She looked at him as he straightened his clothing and fixed his hair,

"What just happened?"

"I collected the first part of my debt from you," Kyoya stated plainly as he began leaving.

"Oh," Haruhi was stunned what did this mean? The his words hit her,

"Wait, first part?!"


End file.
